lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Change List
This change list was created before the overseas WiiWare release, so WiiWare here refers to the Japanese WiiWare title. Major Changes *Although the base gameplay is largely identical to the freeware PC version of La-Mulana the graphics have been enhanced from an 8-bit imitation MSX-style to an appearance and color-depth that more closely resembles 2D 32-bit games of the mid-1990s, such as what might appear on the Sega Saturn or Sony PlayStation. *The game's audio too has been redone to match the fidelity of the visuals. The developers have stated that the music in the WiiWare remake is based on the SSCC versions rather than the MIDI versions of the original soundtrack. *All references to the MSX Home Computer and its software have been removed, possibly due to copyright-related issues that neither Nicalis nor NIGORO would be interested in facing. The MSX has been renamed the Mobile Super X and all references to MSX games have been replaced with references to original games created by NIGORO. *The overall difficulty of the WiiWare version has according to the developers been "decreased" from the original game, however this more applies to specific elements of the original game that might have been intentionally obtuse or unfair such as to emulate the style and difficulty of the classic video games that La-Mulana was modeled after. In their words, "We are trying to make changes in areas where it's more trouble than fun." *In the spirit of making the game more approachable to modern players the difficulty and complexity of some of the original puzzles have been decreased. Some puzzles have been removed altogether and replaced with new rooms and/or puzzles. *Conversely the difficulty of the gameplay has been increased to compensate for the above. Traps in the ruins deal a dramatically higher amount of damage to the player and the number of instant-death events has been increased. Encounters with Sub-Bosses and Guardians have been modified to in many cases be considerably more difficult than they were in the PC version. *The layout of the ruins and distribution of items, traps, and enemies have been modified and a number of new rooms, items, and enemies have been added. *Due to WiiWare file-size limitations the Hell Temple is now only available as Downloadable Content. **The PC port includes the Hell Temple and Time Attack DLC for free, slightly modified. Specific Changes Gameplay *There is now a discrete jump button. **Leaping away from a wall that you are attached to with the Grapple Claw can now be done by pressing the jump button. **However you still have the option to set Up to jump as well as replacing the jump button with the Main weapon button for classic style controls. *There are shortcut buttons with which you can cycle through your Weapons and Sub-Weapons without opening the inventory menu. *It is possible to save and resume your game from any Holy Grail Point in the ruins by pressing DOWN in front of them. There are three save slots. **Fifteen save slots in the PC port. *Walking past Grail Points with the Holy Grail in your inventory will create a quick temporary-save that you can continue from should you die and/or return to the main menu. This save is lost if you exit the game or turn off your console. *Warping with the Holy Grail is now done by pausing the game and pressing the button that would otherwise use your equipped item. *Defeating enemies no longer automatically grants you a set amount of EXP. Instead enemies will frequently leave green EXP orbs in their wake which must be collected to fill the EXP bar. **The EXP bar only needs to be filled to your current maximum HP to restore your life. *Falling from a distance greater than the height of the screen will leave Lemeza stunned for a brief period of time when he hits the ground. *Elder Xelpud will frequently send you e-mail through xmailer.exe to offer something approaching useful information. *A new character named Mulbruk is located in the Temple of the Sun and will offer more helpful advice than Elder Xelpud can ever be bothered to. *The software bunemon.exe can be used to save transcripts of conversations with NPCs and the text on monuments throughout the ruins for later reference. *Reloading a saved game no longer restores your health. **Hot springs can now be found in a few locations. Resting in them will steadily refill your HP. *It is now possible to safely travel through the body of spikes so long as you don't come in contact with their tips. *Rooms with objects under divine protection are now marked with a unique eye object in the background. *When traveling through unlit rooms there is a small circle of light around your character. *Some tablets can't be read even with reader.exe enabled. There are three special monuments in the ruins that will together enhance the translating capabilities of reader.exe to the point of being able to decipher these tablets. This is required to learn Mantras. *There are new varieties of Fairies who can be summoned from fairy points. In addition to the preexisting healing and key-wielding varieties there are now green fairies who dramatically increase the ammo and coin drop rates of enemies/pots and blue fairies who will fly around near you and automatically fire your currently selected sub-weapon (without subtracting from your own stock). *Double-jumping with the Feather can now be done even if you are descending. Inventory *Lemeza now has a functional Usable Items slot in addition to his Weapons and Sub-Weapons slots. Certain Items have been reclassified as Equipment and can be selected for that slot and "used" during gameplay by pressing the Equipment button. *There is a paper doll of Lemeza on the inventory screen on which you can see the Weapons, Sub-Weapons, Usable Items, and wearable Items that you have equipped/found. Weapons *When you trigger all the mantras, the Key Sword glows red and does the same amount of damage as the Flail Whip. Sub-Weapons *Two new Sub-Weapons have been added to the game: **The Chakram, a powerful boomerang-like projectile that will attempt to return to you after being thrown. If it is recollected after being thrown it will be restored to your stock. **The Caltrops, primitive land-mines of a sort that are tossed over your shoulder and remain on the ground to damage enemies (or the player!) for a period of time. They can be used for mercy invincibility to evade powerful attacks. *The Throwing Knife has been changed to a Rolling Shuriken. It is functionally identical. *The Buckler will now break after receiving a certain amount of damage and must be replaced with a new one. *Shields can be knocked away after receiving a large amount of damage and must manually be raised again. Stronger shields can withstand more damage. **The Silver Shield is no longer strong enough to withstand the laser protecting the Vessel. *The Pistol is now purchased from a shop on the Surface. Equipment *The following items are now classified as Equipment and can be placed in the new Equipment Slot in the inventory and "used" during gameplay, typically for the sake of solving puzzles: **Hand Scanner **Djed Pillar **Mini Doll **Magatama Jewel **Cog of the Soul **Lamp of Time ***The Lamp of Time no longer relights itself automatically after a period of time and must instead be lit from a number of specific artifacts throughout the ruins. **Pochette Key ***The Pochette Key must be "used" to make the Plane Model fly at the beginning of the fight with Palenque. **Dragon Bone **Crystal Skull **Vessel **Pepper **Woman Statue **Key of Eternity **Serpent Staff **Talisman **Diary **Mulana Talisman Items *Four new "non-usable" items have been added to the game: **Isis' Pendant ***Makes the fairy-summoning points appear. **Spaulder ***Adds a blue after-glow to Lemeza's weapon swings, increasing the duration of his attacks. **Fruit of Eden ***Reveals the true form of the Gate of Illusion. **Dimensional Key ***Required to permanently kill the mini-bosses within the Dimensional Corridor. *coins now appear in a variety of denominations: as large gold, silver, and bronze coins and as small gold and silver coins. *Reloading the game no longer refills the pots scattered around the ruins with coins and items. **Hidden throughout the ruins and in many of the places where MSX ROMs were found in the original game there are now Coin Chest filled with large quantities of coins. **Defeated Enemies are more likely to drop Sub-Weapons, weights, and coins. *You now take a small amount of damage while in lava with the Ice Cape equipped. *The Detector has been removed and its functionality has been transferred to guild.exe. *The locations of the Bracelet and Scriptures have been reversed, as have the locations of the Ice Cape and Grapple Claw. *The the functions of the Ring has been changed, instead of adding an additional Sub-Weapon being thrown, it makes them faster and more powerful. *After getting the Treasure that must not be seen, Lemeza's sprites and menu portrait will actually change into him donning it. Software *The large number of largely-useless MSX ROMs in the original game have been supplanted by a much smaller number of more useful Mobile Super X Software: **reader.exe **xmailer.exe **yagomap.exe **yagostr.exe **bunemon.exe **bunplus.exe **torude.exe **guild.exe **mantra.exe **emusic.exe **beolamu.exe **deathv.exe **randc.exe **capstar.exe **move.exe **mekuri.exe **bounce.exe **miracle.exe **mirai.exe **lamulana.exe *More than two software can be enabled at any given time however each program requires a certain amount of RAM to run. Much like in the original game an upgrade to the Mobile Super X can be purchased to increase the amount of RAM available to you. *The PR3 and Mukimuki SD: Memorial minigames have been removed. Enemies *Enemies who block attacks from the front like Masked Men and Behemoths can be stunned with repeated attacks. The Knife and Axe do this with fewer strikes. *Amon can teleport around rooms. *Blobs now recede fully into surfaces, becoming invisible and no longer dealing damage until they reach out for you. *Cailleach now attacks by causing frozen spikes to erupt out of surfaces. *Cat Sidhe are occasionally found standing on the ground instead of their balls. They'll attempt to climb onto them when they see you. *Hanuman now attacks by shooting lightning bolts at you. They're no longer impervious to attacks while moving. *Kodama Rats move more quickly and skid a short distance before coming to a stop. *Leeches have been removed from the game. *Rong Xuanwang Corpses no longer change size while you're on-screen with them. *Sand Worms have been removed from the game. *Teikou can withstand a great deal more damage. *Uonin Warriors no longer vanish when Gyonin is killed. *Vimana now travel between screens and can function as moving platforms for a short period after being defeated. *Water Reapers are now clearly visible in waterfalls and travel vertically through them. They respawn indefinitely. *Wights have been replaced by new bird enemies who shoot lasers at you. *New enemies include: **Ghost Lord, one of which protects the Rolling Shuriken. **Red Skeletons, which can take a lot more damage than regular Skeletons and toss bones at you. **New bird enemies take the place of the Wights in the Chamber of Birth. **New White and Black variant Witches who are related to the Twin Labyrinths Ankh puzzle. Sub-Bosses *A new Anubis sub-boss guards the Serpent Staff who cannot be damaged without the Book of the Dead. *Backbeard can only be harmed after placing weights on the dais at both ends of the fourth basement of the Endless Corridor. *The room you fight Bashumu in is wide open and instead of travelling around a maze it attacks you by flying in from off-screen. It is vulnerable to all weapons. *Big Man occasionally trips and falls. *Creel lands on platforms and fires an array of lasers off the top of the screen which then coming raining back down. *The Dragon in the Dimensional Corridor no longer carries a platform on its back. To reach the room above you must ride one of the water spouts it creates up to the top-right platform in the room. *The Nuckelavee is both dramatically larger and attacks by firing lasers directly at you. Only its head is vulnerable. *Ox envelops itself in fire and launches itself at you instead of firing shots at you from across the room. *Lahamu can reform itself as something resembling a shark and attack you in the water at the bottom of its chamber. *Instead of rolling around Mushnahhu rests at the bottom of the screen and launches increasing numbers of flying serpents out. *Mushussu no longer revives after being defeated. *Nüwa is dramatically different both in appearance and behavior. Parts of her body can be seen in the background throughout the area. *Tai Sui in the Endless Corridor is only vulnerable to the Axe and can only be harmed after defeating Backbeard on the same floor. Guardians *All of the Guardians have been changed to some degree, mostly for the sake of making them more challenging. **Amphisbaena's body is now coiled around the bottom of the room instead of the top. Its heads can breathe fire at angles instead of just horizontally. **Sakit's stone face will now break away after he sustains a certain amount of damage revealing a skull beneath. When this happens damaging jets of fire will begin to shoot out of his joints and he will become capable of launching rocket-fists directly at you. After his stone face is destroyed, he can be damaged by Sub-Weapons. **If Ellmac lands on you when he leaps from the background to the foreground at the beginning of his battle he will kill you instantly. **The fight with Bahamut now takes place in a pseudo-3D perspective as the two of you travel down the waterway; additionally, it is no longer possible to fall off the boat and into the water. **Viy can now arc his giant laser attack. His tentacle-like eyelashes are quite a lot larger. **Palenque has a variety of new attacks and will attempt to finish you with a suicide attack at the end of its battle. **After receiving some amount of damage Baphomet will change forms and attack you in a more mobile fashion with new attacks. Its death sequence can be very hazardous to Lemeza's health. **Tiamat is now quite a lot larger and leans into the room from the background. The fight against her is entirely different. **Mother's various forms are vulnerable to Weapons and Sub-Weapons **The Boss moves much much faster. Area Layouts Surface *The entrance to the ruins is now more elaborate, with two additional rooms. *The statue near the entrance now looks a lot like Elder Xelpud. *The process of getting the Shell Horn has been simplified. *The area now has a Map. Gate of Guidance *The order of the objects you have to strike to solve the puzzle at A-6 has been changed. *The enemies you had to kill to open the chest containing the Cross have been replaced with immobile unlit torches. **Solving this puzzle now requires the Life seal instead of the Birth seal. Gate of Illusion *When you first enter the Gate of Illusion it will appear as a lush, verdant sort-of paradise. You'll need Fruit of Eden to reveal the area for what it really is. *The breakaway floor at A-3 leading to A-4 can be destroyed with any weapon. *The maiden-sacrifice can be put to a stop before fighting Chi You. *After defeating Chi You at D-4 the machinery above will come crashing down, potentially fatally. *The chest at D-5 that originally contained the Map now contains something altogether less pleasant. *There is a new NPC room at E-1 and the three monuments that detail the Cog of the Soul puzzles have been relocated to E-2. *The ladder puzzle that was at E-2 has been removed. *The dais puzzle at G-6 has been vastly simplified. Mausoleum of the Giants *The Controlling the Heavens puzzle has been simplified. *The rightmost pot at D-5 can be entered by standing on it and pressing down. Doing so transports you to the right channel at Spring in the Sky C-6. This is a step required to flood the Tower of the Goddess. *The cave at B-2 with the NPC fairy has been removed. Graveyard of the Giants *A hot spring can now be found here. *A wall mural at F-4 contains emusic.exe. *There is a new room containing an NPC at E-4. Temple of the Sun *The new character Mulbruk is located at C-3 but you need the Origin Seal to revive her. *The face of the pyramid can now fall on and kill you. *Ellmac no longer rewards you with the Bronze Mirror for defeating it; instead, it has been relocated to the area right of the Pyramid and can be obtained after releasing the floodwaters from the Spring in the Sky. Temple of Moonlight *The locations of the Grapple Claw and Ice Cape have been reversed. *A new puzzle has been created to reveal the daises at C-2, the chest there now contains Fruit of Eden, and the Map has been moved to a chest at B-2. *The hidden developer room here has moved. Spring in the Sky *The Caltrops can now be found at B-6. *The upper-right wall at B-10 can be walked through leading to the upper-left channel at C-6. This is a step required to flood the Tower of the Goddess. Tower of the Goddess *There are now only two Vimana. *There is a new puzzle to open the chest containing the Plane Model. *The Legendary Tree area has been removed, replaced with the Spaulder item. *The positions of the Holy Grail Point and the fairy point have been switched. The Grail Point is now at D-1. *There is now a dais in place of the Pippols ROM at A-4. Using the Lamp of Time to reach and place a weight on it creates a ladder leading to the new shop at A-3. *The sage's room has moved to C-5. After speaking to him for the first time, a ladder leading to C-4 appears. *The hidden developer room here has moved. *Falling from the screen with the Grail Tablet to the very bottom of the tower 10 times will cause a pair of shortcut doors appear to travel quickly from the bottom to the top. These doors will not open if Hard Mode is enabled, however. Inferno Cavern *The rising columns around the Chain Whip now rise to be flush with the ceiling and will kill you instantly. *The locations of the Grapple Claw and Ice Cape have been reversed. Tower of Ruin *This area is now filled with moving piston-like objects that will kill you instantly if you're caught between them and a wall, ceiling, or floor. *Even though the door between this area and the Inferno Cavern will visibly open when you reach it, you cannot travel through it until you have defeated Bahamut(?). This is a bug. **It may have been fixed in a software update. *Thunderbird is now a sub-boss which must be defeated to access C-4 (the Sky Fish room). It no longer respawns. *The hidden developer room here has moved. Chamber of Extinction *The process to illuminating this area permanently has changed and more of it is dark from the outset. *The Chakram is at C-4 in place of the Map which has been moved to B-3. *A new scannable wall-mural can be found at D-4. *The Maze of Galious area has been replaced with the Gate of Time. Chamber of Birth *This area has been restructured quite a bit and is now based around a puzzle that requires you to "use" Equipment over specific parts of the background. *There are many more walls in this area under divine protection. *New giant swords slowly swing through parts of this area. They deal a very large amount of damage on impact. *The Holy Grail Point has been moved to A-3. *There is a new room at D-5 in which you can fall infinitely (the room loops vertically). *The Silver Shield is no longer strong enough to withstand the laser protecting the Vessel at G-2. *You require the Life Seal at H-3 as part of the process to illuminate the Chamber of Extinction. Twin Labyrinths *The statues that divided this area in two have been replaced with glowing walls that do not instantly kill you if you strike them. *The processes to collecting the Ankh Jewel and revealing the Ankh in this area have changed. *The younger brother shopkeeper now requires you to purchase weights from him to reveal the elder brother's shop. *The rear-side Holy Grail Point has been moved to G-5. *The locations of the Sub-Bosses have been reversed. *The Flares/Dinosaurs puzzle has been removed. *You now must solve the block puzzle at D-4 before you can enter the shop there. Endless Corridor *The order of the gates you have to walk through in the second basement has been changed. *The third basement has been completely changed, all of the block puzzles there have been removed. In their place: gigantic blades. *To defeat the Sub-Bosses in the fourth basement you must run to the far end with Backbeard chasing you, place a weight on the dais there, then run back to Backbeard's room and place a weight on the dais now there, at which point Backbeard will become vulnerable. Dimensional Corridor *The layout of this area has been modified: A-4 has been removed and there is now an E-4. With regard to the map coordinates used on this Wiki, all rooms have shifted one letter to the left. *The Holy Grail Point is now at B-6. *Urudimmu(?) has been moved to A-4. *The Angel Shield at A-3 no longer involves defeating the Amon enemies on that screen. *The Dragon sub-boss no longer carries a platform on its back. To reach the Sacred Orb at C-1 you must ride one of the water spouts it creates up to the top-right platform in the room. *You no longer technically require the Lamp of Time to reach the Sacred Orb at C-1. The falling block now has a platform to land on at the bottom of the screen. *The wall-pushing puzzle that was originally at B-4 has been removed. *A new puzzle blocks access to the last Sub-Boss at D-4, Mushussu, who also protects the Ankh Jewel. *After speaking to the fourth philosopher tablets for the BIRTH and DEATH Mantras appear outside his chamber. *After defeating Tiamat, you can use the Holy Grail to warp out of the area. Shrine of the Mother *Many walls in this area can only be removed by placing the Dragon Bone on the headless statue at B-6. The statue only appears after collecting and examining the Map with both yagomap.exe andyagostr.exe(?). *The positions of the rooms at A-3 and F-3 have been reversed. *You no longer require the Lamp of Time to get the Diary at E-2. *The ladder leading to C-3 now only appears after speaking to all four sages. You now also require the Death Seal to reach that ladder. *The Grail point cannot be used without understanding La-Mulanese. True Shrine of the Mother *The positions of the rooms at A-3 and F-3 have been reversed. *The Holy Grail Point is not destroyed, but it still must be scanned again to be used. *A unique wall at D-4 blocks the ladder leading to D-3 and can only be removed with the help of the Fairy Queen. Hell Temple *The Hell Temple is DLC, though even after purchasing it you must solve a variety of puzzles to actually enter it. *The process of entering into the Hell Temple is slightly different, however most of the steps getting into it are the same. *This difficulty of this area has been increased. **Arguable. While technically it is easier to get killed in the Hell Temple that is the case for the entire game. The most devious and frustrating puzzles have been removed and, for better or for worse, some of the platforming segments have been made easier. *At least one shortcut can be found to aid in quickly moving around the area. *Two new "Land of Hell" rooms have been added. *The Boss no longer instantly appears as soon as you enter his room, you must destroy a unique ankh in the center of the room to summon him. Mantras *Mantras and magic words are now chanted by selecting the appropriate word using mantra.exe and then "using" the Djed Pillar. *The locations of some of the crosses, mantra monuments, and their respective seals have been changed. Music *"Curse of IRON PIPE" has been modified to less resemble a certain track from the MSX game Ashguine II. *A new music track named Mulbruk plays when you visit its namesake. *Another new one is called Eden that plays whenever you first enter the Gate of Illusion. *There are two versions of Wonder of the Wonder one with the Scream and one without it. *''Escape!!!'' is extended to fit the fact that it is no longer a cutscene. *There is a Long version of Wise Men which is called Wise Men Who Halts. *''Requiem?'' plays before The Boss appears. *The only unused song from the Jukebox that gets used is Good Morning Mom and that song is used for The Boss. *Two songs are used for the Time Attack mode, Rest, No Rest (Surprisingly comes originally from GR3), and ''Endless Challenger '' Miscellaneous *The game can be played with a Wii Remote (with or without the Nunchuck attachment), a Classic Controller, a Gamecube controller, or a USB keyboard, according to the official JP website. *The intro sequence has been expanded with new text. *A Boss Rush mode has been added to the game. *The player actually plays through the escape sequence at the end of the game. *According to Nicalis there are two new endings. **The official guidebook seems to debunk this. See: Endings ***The line "Three vastly unique endings" on the Nicalis website seems to have been copied directly from the description for Cave Story on the same site. It was probably a mistake all along. Changelog *Old names have been converted to their new names. Old boss names are preserved. **Usable Items ***Flywheel is called Cog of the Soul ***Endless Key is called Key of Eternity ***Grail is called Holy Grail ***Container is called Vessel **Equipment is called Treasures ***Eden's Fruit is called Fruit of Eden **Life Crystal is called Sacred Orb **Sages are called Philosophers Category:Media